Carnal Desires
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take. Story told in a bunch of drabbles. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 1**

It was another one of those nights, those little get-togethers where the whole group decided to stay at someone's place and hang out. At the time, it was Yusuke's, and they stayed up late that night, but Kurama remembered waking up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty and needing a cold drink.

He'd got up from his futon, and noticed Yusuke who had one feet placed weirdly out of his, Kuwabara who was muttering something about his pet, Eikichi, and Hiei sleeping at the corner of the room, before he'd proceeded to walk out the door. Everyone was asleep.

Or so he thought.

So, it took him by surprise when he'd strolled into the kitchen, and met eyes with someone else.

A pair of amethyst blinked at him, and it didn't take him long before he realized the owner's state of dress. He hadn't seen her since the girls and the boys divided into two groups and slept in different rooms, and therefore, he hadn't expected to see her then. Much less with nothing more but a short, transparent white shirt that did no justice in covering the skin underneath.

He remembered seeing the end of the shirt reaching merely half her panty-covered hips, revealing her soft, wide butt, and the top, hung loosely around her, with one of the straps having had accidentally slipped off her shoulder, and the clothing clinging tightly around her plump breasts. He couldn't help but think she looked slightly more than sultry with that playful but complacent grin she wore on her lips, and remembered thinking what he wouldn't give to kiss her right then and there and wipe off that smug smirk from her face, but he'd held back.

She hardly seemed like the Botan she was, or at least, the Botan he assumed he knew. Then again, he didn't know much about her. But, she always seemed so innocent to him, he hardly thought she would even be wearing that. Although, with her staring at him with a seductive look in her eyes, Kurama didn't know what to think of her anymore.

 _Except taking her on the kitchen counter._

It felt like forever before he could find his voice again.

"Hi."

Her grin had widened a little. "Hi," and she'd sounded amused.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her, as he strolled past her to the kitchen counter, and retrieved a glass. He heard her move, and tentatively watched her from the corners of his eyes as she positioned herself until she was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, studying him. He quickly looked away.

"Yup, a little," she answered, and he could hear her scoot closer to him, "What about you?" Her voice was hushed, lower than he expected or wanted to hear, and he had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could speak,

"I was thirsty."

All of a sudden, he felt her hand grab the glass he was holding, their fingers lightly touching and brushing against one another, and he couldn't resist the urge to turn his eyes towards her. He almost regretted it, however, as he managed to catch the sight of her perfect breasts instead. She was too close for his comfort, and he had a hard time controlling the sexual urges she'd managed to ignite within him. He hardly wanted to have sex with a friend, but looking back, Kurama realized he would've made her bend over like a little bitch in heat right then and there on the counter, if only she hadn't pulled away first.

He eyed her as she sauntered calmly towards the fridge, opening it and peeking inside. "Orange juice or milk?" she asked him, sounding almost like her normal self again, and he couldn't help but wonder for a moment if she noticed him staring at her hips or if she pretended not to.

He continued to stare at her, dumbfounded, before he realized she inquired him a question.

"Just... cold water, please."

"Ice?"

"Yes."

She nodded her head, and helped him fetch his drink.

He'd tried to sound as composed as possible, as she sounded cheerful as ever. But, as she peered at him with a dark glint in her eyes, he realized his voice had been predatory. Lustful. And it obviously had an effect on her as much as her body had on him.

Although, the look quickly faded away, replaced with a warm smile as she handed him his glass.

"Well, here you go." She went up and pulled down her shirt as he took the glass of water from her, as if she'd just realized it revealed too much than necessary, and he tried his best not to stare.

Botan cleared her throat. "Good night, Kurama," she said, watching him as he finally looked up at her.

"Good night, Botan."

And she gave him one last smile before she left.

And he watched her go, before gulping down his drink in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 2**

It was never meant to be this way.

Although, it wasn't as if Botan would've minded even if it was, anyway. Even so, everything about this felt so wrong and she couldn't shake off the unnerving feeling that told her she should've bolted for the exit three minutes ago. Then again, it wasn't as if she could, with his strong arms wrapping tightly around her small waist, which left her no room to escape.

"Are you alright, Botan?" Kurama's voice was husky, and even though that alone could've set her whole body on fire, there was a tint of amusement in his tone, causing her to bite her lower lip in embarrassment. What did he want from her? Was this just a game?

Well, perhaps it was.

And she was to blame for it.

She knew she shouldn't have gone out that night! Ever since Kurama caught her in a state of her utmost lewd outfit, his eyes had been hungrily watching her every movement, staring at her, eyeing every inch of her body like he was a beast ravenous for a taste of her skin... And although the white transparent buttoned shirt she wore then was enough to drive any man crazy, it hadn't been enough to push _him_ over the edge, but her shameless and inappropriate flirting probably did.

What went through her head at the time? She blamed Shizuru's booze.

And now, she'd started this little game between them. Which she wasn't even entirely sure whether she should take part in or back out of. However, a part of her did obviously enjoy this.

She felt his hands cupping her (thankfully) clothed hips, squeezing lightly. A startled gasp left her lips at the simple action, which quickly escalated into something sexual as one of his hands disappeared into her skirt. Her legs started to tremble, whilst he smirked at her reaction.

"I'll ask you again, Botan," Because she didn't answer him the first time, "Are you alright?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, before lifting her gaze to shoot a death glare at the fox. He sported a self-satisfied smirk, his emerald eyes dancing with mirth, which served to aggravate and frustrate her even more. She shut her mouth tight in a silent disobedience not to respond.

But he wouldn't let her slide without an answer.

Botan jerked upwards when his fingers suddenly rested on her _most private area_ , stroking her teasingly through her lacy pink panties.

"Well?" he prodded, pressing a finger hard on her sensitive clit. "Your reply is?"

"Yes," her shaky voice finally came, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Really?" A low chuckle erupted from his throat, which sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fear or excitement she felt over what he would do next.

"Y-yes," she was proud she managed to respond again.

He continued to rub his fingers on her. "But, you're frowning."

"I-I'm concentrating!"

"On what?"

"O-on..."

"A way to get out of this?"

"N-no."

Her confidence in her responses was wavering, she knew Kurama could tell.

"Then," he started, but his fingers halted their ministrations, lingering just above her now soaked underwear, "do you want me to stop?"

She was taken off guard by his question, she hadn't expected that. She looked up at him, body quivering under his lustful and predatory gaze that seemed to never waver from her form. She almost felt like she was a small sheep, and he was a big, bad wolf that would devour her. Except she probably wouldn't mind him devouring her.

Botan couldn't answer even as she tried, so she shook her head mutely in response.

"Then, say it," His voice was firm, with suppressed desire, and his hand continued their previous attention on her, except this time, his fingers stroked her faster, making her arch her back, and her mouth hung open in pleasure.

She shook her head again, stubbornly, and he stopped.

"Say it," he nearly growled. "Tell me you want this."

"I-I..."

"Well?"

"I-I... I don't want you to stop," she merely said, as she still wasn't willing enough to tell him how much she wanted him.

Fortunately, he continued, anyway.

.

.

.

He told her to leave about five minutes later, giving her a lame excuse of how he needed some sleep for a test tomorrow, as he couldn't afford to fail it. A part of her told her that he was doing it on purpose though, as he seemed to find entertainment in sexually frustrating her. In a way, she figured it was his way of venting his emotions about that night. Because apparently, she drove _him_ to the point of insanity (his words, not hers), so he ought to do the same.

 _Prick,_

Botan thought as she huffed angrily and stomped her way out of his room. She could see him smirk for one last time before she left him. For good, hopefully. But she knew she would always come back. Now that he'd gone and done it now, she couldn't resist him any longer.

She didn't know how things would progress for the both of them from now, but she did know one thing:

Kurama didn't let her climax.

He obviously had an annoying tendecy to irk her to no end.

Never mind, _she smirked_ , she could always get her payback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 3**

Botan adjusted the top of her monochrome witch costume in an effort to make it reveal a perfect amount of her cleavage. Although, there wasn't much to adjust, as she was wearing a corset-like outfit that already left the top of her breasts bared. After she was done, the ferry girl pulled back to examine her work through the mirror, a satisfied smirk tugging at her lips as she scrutinized her own appearance. The black and white corset she wore clung tightly around her like a vice, accentuating her curves and giving everyone who dared to look at her a good view of the valley between her chest and her sexy collarbone. As if the top wasn't provocative enough, the skirt at the bottom was so short that it only reached down her butt. Although her ass was mostly hidden, Botan realized that if she bent low enough, she could see her full hips perfectly.

Good. She looked utterly _amazing_.

Normally, she wouldn't dress like this, and she could just imagine the look on her friends' faces, if they were to see her right now.

Humming a tune softly, Botan let her hair cascade down her shoulder and back beautifully, before strolling for the door and walking out her room.

She heard a few surprised gasps here and there from her fellow ferry girls, and proceeded to ignore the gawking and drooling ogres.

Because today, my friend, will be the day Botan gets her revenge.

Kurama would never know what hit him.

* * *

"Botan. You look... uh, pretty," Keiko said slowly, as she stared at the ferry girl up and down.

Botan let a laugh pour out her lips. "Really? You do, too!" she said back, referring to the mummy outfit Keiko wore. The brunette gave her an awkward grin.

It was that time of the year again. Halloween. And it was finally time for her payback. The gang was hanging out together, as usual, and everyone had been looking forward to it all week. Although, the appearance of Botan in a... sultry costume made everyone fall off their chairs.

Botan could feel eyes on her back, and despite knowing who it was, decided to ignore it, only focusing her attention on the conversation she was having with the girls. Except she wasn't really focused. Not really.

"Man," Kurama heard Yusuke say from behind him, turning away from Botan's form to shift his eyes on the delinquent, "What the hell is Botan thinking? Not that it's a bad thing..." Yusuke muttered, as his eyes scanned the ferry girl's body. She was never the type to wear that kind of thing. Or maybe she was? He was confused.

"She probably thinks she should try something new," Kuwabara chimed in, "I mean, after all those things you said to her about her not having anything special _in there_..."

Yusuke shoot a death glare at the carrot top, but a light blush of embarrassment crept up his cheeks. "I was only _kidding_!" he retaliated, remembering back when he made fun of Botan for always wearing her pink kimono.

"Why on earth would you tell her that, anyway? She's a beautiful woman," Kuwabara suddenly said, and Yusuke wasn't sure if he was actually serious or if the booze was getting to his head.

"I'm telling Yukina."

"I was only saying! It's true, anyway!"

The duo started a mouth war, that eventually lead to a fist fight, not noticing Kurama who was calmly sauntering his way to a certain ferry girl.

"Hello," he greeted as soon as he reached her.

Botan smirked at the sound of his voice, before whipping around and sending him a bright smile instead. He stared at her, eyes dark and lustful, and she tried her best not to look away, the intensity of his gaze making her body all hot and bothered.

"Hello, Kurama," she greeted back, trying to sound as normal as possible, as she let her eyes travel up and down his appearance, "So, I see you've decided on being a pirate this year, huh? Not to say I don't like it though. I think you look great."

A light smirk curled at the corners of his lips, as a flicker of gold appeared in his now dark forest green orbs. "Yes, well, you sure have me beaten in that department." He stared at her, fingers twitching a little at his sides as he imagined himself pushing her against the wall and fucking her till she can't walk. Really, what was she thinking trying to torture him like this? Was this her idea of getting back at him?

Well, it certainly worked.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she feigned innocence, although she already knew what he meant.

He momentarily took a deep breath. "You look... absolutely..." He paused for effect, "... _ravishing._ " So ravishing he wanted to fucking screw her.

Botan could sense the desire rolling off of him, further amusing her and exciting her at the same time. Good. That was what she wanted.

"Is that so?" she inquired, and then, retrieved a camera from her purse. For a moment, Kurama stared at her, puzzled. She didn't answer his questioning gaze at once, as she turned around until her back was facing him, making sure that her body was flush against his.

And that her butt was pressing against the bulge in his pants.

"Botan, what are you..."

He didn't manage to finish. "Since we both look totally breathtaking, then you wouldn't mind taking a picture, now would you?" she spoke simply and casually, as if she wasn't rubbing up and down against his hard on.

Kurama was really having a hard time not ripping her clothes off.

He resisted the urge to pull her closer, as she lifted the camera until it was at what she assumed was a good angle. Her fingers pressed at the button on top, the clicking sound of a photo being taken reaching Kurama's ears, as he felt her other hand teasingly trail up his thigh. He gulped audibly, as Botan said, "It's okay if I take another one, right?" and proceeded to palm his growing erection.

Fuck.

Anyone could see them.

Another click sounded, and a rush of disappointment but an overwhelming sense of relief took over his senses, as she pulled her hand and body away. His body screamed for some sort of relief, and his mind was in a jumbled mess as he tried desperately to keep his libido in check.

But she won this time around, Kurama realized, as a light smirk found its way to her lips.

"Well, I'm off to take pictures with the others! So, we'll talk later, okay?" she told him, knowing fully well how he would respond to that.

He scowled.

Watching her as she skipped her way to Keiko and the other girls.

No doubt whilst laughing at his expense.

Fortunately, no one noticed, and for once, Kurama was more than thankful that Hiei wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 4**

It hadn't even been thirty minutes since they sat together, and Botan was already feeling a warm yet familiar hand trail up her thigh, teasingly and stealthily as to not allow anyone to notice.

She knew she shouldn't have sat beside Kurama.

It was a small party held at Reikai, and all of her friends were invited. Even Keiko and Shizuru, who were humans and normally not granted any permission to even enter. Although, for some reason, she found herself to be in a particularly foul mood. Perhaps it was her workload that had been keeping her extremely busy these days.

Kurama wasn't making it any better.

She was grateful that everyone seemed too preoccupied with chattering to notice the fox's hand disappear under her long dress, having had slipped up when he stroked her thigh earlier. But, from far away, she could see Hiei at the far corner of the ballroom, staring at them. He'd said something among the lines of, "As if I would sit with a bunch of morons like you" to the group before stalking off elsewhere, being the lone wolf that he was. He was understandably angry, since he was forced and dragged to this god forsaken party by a certain redheaded half breed, but that didn't matter much to her. She was more worried by the strange glint in his crimson orbs, scared that probably _he_ had noticed something.

Her breath hitched as rough fingers found her now soaking wet panties, stroking her under the table. She tried her best to keep up a casual conversation with Yusuke and Keiko, as the fingers pushed her panties away to enter her. Her legs started to quiver, as more pleasure rocketed through every cell in her body, and she had to bite her lip to stifle back a moan. Bastard...

She opened her eyes that had drifted close without her realization, to glare up at Kurama who was talking rather calmly with Kuwabara, as if he wasn't fingering her under the table. He kept a composed expression, and the ferry girl had a sudden urge to kick him.

And she did.

At his leg.

But, that didn't seem to give much of an effect on him as he didn't stop his ministrations, and only seemed to intensify them, adding another finger and thrusting faster, causing her to jerk upwards in her seat.

"Hey, Botan. Are you okay?" she distinctively heard Yusuke's voice ask in concern, causing her to look up at him, her trembling mouth curling upwards in a nervous smile.

"Who, me? Oh, I'm fine and dandy!" she tried to say cheerfully, inwardly slapping herself as her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

She saw Yusuke frown. "Sure, okay..." he responded slowly. She knew he didn't believe her, but as she watched him turn to Keiko, she was thankful that he didn't decide to prod any further.

Her mind drifted back to Kurama.

Well, if this was how he was gonna play it, then two could play at that this game.

She smirked at the dirty thought that raced through her head and made to initiate her plan, but failed as her hand hadn't even reached the redhead's left thigh, when something harshly tugged it back on her lap.

 _What the?_ She fixed her gaze down, and saw a thorny vine encircled tightly around her wrist, keeping her still. She lifted her other hand, but that one, too, got held back as another vine came and grabbed her. Fuck. Kurama must've read through her plans. The revelation made her face scrunch up in discomfort.

She shot a death glare at the fox, who was staring at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, a taunting smirk tugging smugly at his lips. Damn him.

All anger faded into thin air sooner than she'd wanted though, as his thumb suddenly rubbed harshly on her sensitive clit, the sensation that came with it almost eliciting a startled gasp from her. Fingers moved expertly inside her, _in and out, in and out. Hooking and scissoring. Harder and faster_. Her hips started to move by themselves, bucking wildly against his thrusts, as the need for more became too overwhelming. More, more. She needed _more_. It seemed she had forgotten there were other people in the room.

A familiar knot started to build inside her, and her mind screamed for release. But, Kurama would have none of that, removing his hand almost as instantly as she was about to climax. She nearly whined in frustration, but recalling their friends that were present with them at the table, settled with shooting a heated stare at the redhead, her lips forming a thin line. He merely gave her a wolfish grin, as if he was pleased that he managed to pleasure her, drive her to the point of insanity and deny her of her orgasm, all over again.

Koenma's speech came to an end, and every guest in the ballroom stood up to give the Reikai prince a big round of applause. Botan inwardly noted to herself that Kurama's vines had let go of her, giving her back the ability to move freely. She was reluctant, but she did it, anyway, trying vainly to stand with her wobbling legs. She took a deep breath, _never mind, this isn't over_.

Loud clapping sounds hung in the air as they all but applaud Koenma for his amazing speech (although, Botan figured only half of the gang listened to it). As she sat back down, the ferry girl caught sight of Kurama walking away from the corner of her eyes, and had to summon all her strength to keep herself from begging him to stay. That wouldn't do good. She wanted to keep at least a shred of dignity, and would never let _him_ strip her off that and her pride by giving him what he wanted - and that was to see her run after him.

No.

There was no way in hell she was going to do that.

She saw him whip around to peer over her way, as if he was waiting for her to come and stroll up to him.

No _fucking_ way.

Smirking as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips, Botan downed its contents in one gulp.

 _Let him wait in vain_.

* * *

A chuckle erupted from Kurama's throat as he observed the ferry girl sitting idly by herself, sipping her drink with a grace that made her seem like the very image of a perfect lady. She wouldn't submit, he knew that was never going to happen. It was okay, for although she probably thought she'd won in a way, _he'd_ won in more ways than her.

It was now only a matter of waiting for her to pull her next move.

For he knew she wouldn't give in unless he did first.

He would prove her wrong.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked Hiei who had walked up to him. The fire demon snorted at him in return.

"As if. I'd rather kill myself than be here a second longer."

"Then, why didn't you leave?"

Hiei was silent for a moment, and instead of answering his question, "Did _you_ have a good time?" he repeated his words from before, with a light smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

Kurama spared a brief glance at the shorter male, wondering if he had seen what occured between him and Botan a while ago. Not that the redhead cared, he knew Hiei wouldn't tell anyone. He'd probably watched from the sidelines though, as Kurama could tell that they had managed to draw the fire demon's interest.

"Why, yes, Hiei," Kurama chuckled darkly, "Yes, I did."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 5**

Botan hummed a happy tune as she poured more hot tea in her cup. Everyone else were back in the living room watching a movie, and she had to go to the kitchen to fetch for another drink. She wrapped her hands around her cup, loving the warm heat that sapped through her skin, and made to turn around, only to stop at the feel of a hot breath fanning over her ear.

"Hey," she could recognize that voice anywhere, and felt its owner's arms enveloping her in a hug, "Jasmine?" he asked, before brushing his lips on the skin of her smooth neck. She wondered for a moment how he knew that, but then assumed he figured it out because of the smell.

"Yeah," she answered calmly, all the while trying to ignore his hard bulge pressing against her butt.

"I get turned on whenever I'm around you," he told her, causing her to blush hotly. She didn't think he would admit to that easily, despite already knowing it as a fact.

His nails dragged teasingly across her thighs, and she almost dropped the tea.

"Kurama," she called in a warning voice, "The others are here." And could get in any second now, so they couldn't do this.

"So?" he countered, before grabbing her hips and flipping her around. Miraculously, she had yet to lose grip on her cup. But, as he turned her, Botan almost gasped at his gaze, the heat in his eyes sending a delicious shiver down her spine. "You didn't seem to have any trouble rubbing my erection during that Halloween party we had last month," Kurama said, bluntly, whilst pulling her closer until she could feel the hard contours of his body.

The ferry girl couldn't help but smirk at the memory. "Yes, I also recall that I quite enjoyed it," she teased, a fit of giggles escaping her lips as his hold around her ass tighten slightly.

Kurama's hands felled from her hips to the back of her knees, and the fox swiftly lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her against the fridge. Botan, taken off guard by the action, accidentally dropped her cup of tea. She could feel his hard on against her wet region, causing the smirk on her face to falter as a soft moan erupted from her throat.

"You need to be punished," he growled, rocking his covered erection against her soaked panties, "You've been a very bad girl."

Botan shivered in delight as she watched him lick his lips seductively. She parted her lips to make a smart remark, only to be cut short as he quickly silenced her with his lips. His mouth moved rhythmically with hers, his tongue darting out to prod at her upper lip, asking for permission. Which she instantly granted, opening her mouth and letting the wet appendage stroke against hers.

"Botan..." he groaned into the kiss, as he felt her grow wetter against the fabric of his jeans. "I want you _so bad..._ "

The kiss lasted only a few seconds longer, before the girl broke it off as the need to breathe became almost unbearable. His lips instantly found her throat, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin.

"Kurama..." Her hands grabbed a fistful of his red mane, rubbing with him as he rocked against her. "I want you too... but, we can't do anything more than this..." she whispered in his ear, legs shaking as he all but suddenly thrusted his hips hard against her, driving her back almost painfully against the fridge. Of course he knew that, they'd never gone all the way before, preferring to sexually frustrate each other than actually doing the deed. Either she was frightened that Koenma might find out, or simply wanted him to submit first (he suspected both), she just wouldn't give in. Not to her own desires, much less to his.

Irritated, Kurama grabbed the waistband of her panties, ignoring the way her body jerked in surprise, and proceeded to tear her underwear to shreds.

"Kurama!" she gave a startled cry, before slapping a hand to her mouth. Shit. She hoped no one heard that. She lifted her gaze and glared at the redhead, who merely responded by sending her a toothy grin, with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

She was about to reprimand him that those were her favorite, when he abruptly clutched her hips in his calloused hands, his nails digging into the plump skin of her butt as he hoisted her up and encased her legs around either side of his head.

"Kurama, what are you..." she was promptly cut off as he suddenly pulled her closer, the area between her legs merely inches from his face. Out of the blue, he placed a soft kiss on her clit, relishing in the whimper of pleasure that he elicited from the ferry girl.

"Ah, wait..." she tried to say, tugging at his hair, unsure if she wanted to pull him deeper or push him away. But, all doubtful thoughts were immediately brushed away like a speck of dust in the air, as his tongue darted out, giving her womanhood an experimental lick. Botan bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a moan as he continued to drive the wet appendage in and out of her, gently and slowly at first, before gradually increasing his pace.

Kurama loved the taste of her. He couldn't get enough. Reluctantly, he pulled away to stare up at her, studying her half angry and half desperate expression. She looked like she was torn between yelling at him and begging him not to stop.

"You know you can't keep quiet forever," he growled, voice low and husky, before going back to continue his attention to the jewel between her thighs. "You're so wet... does this excite you?" he asked her teasingly, his words slightly muffled as he kissed and licked around her.

"N-no..." she tried vainly to deny, even as her hips bucked wildly against his face, craving for more. He didn't respond at once, proceeding to flick his tongue quickly inside her, before wrapping his mouth around her sensitive nub, sucking harshly and pulling back. He resisted the urge to rip all her clothes off and fuck her against the fridge, trying to maintain most of his control as he continued to eat her out. He felt her walls clamp around his tongue, and could only imagine how it feel around his shaft. But, forcing himself on her wouldn't do. She had to be willing. Kurama would never admit it, but he wanted her more than this, he cared too much for her to take her without her consent.

Still, there was nothing wrong with doing this. Besides, she seemed to be enjoying it as much as he did.

All of a sudden, a voice sounded from the hallway outside the kitchen,

"Botan! Do you need any help?"

Ugh.

Keiko.

In one swift motion, Kurama unwrapped Botan's legs around his head, at the same time she released his hair. He let go of her, grabbing her by the arm when she almost tripped, her legs feeling like jello after what happened.

The ferry girl briskly grabbed hold of her tattered underwear that was lying on the floor, hiding it behind her just as Keiko entered the kitchen.

The brunette blinked at Botan's disheveled clothes and Kurama's messy hair. "Uh... you guys okay?" she inquired in a worried tone, wondering what could've occured.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," came Botan's answer, sounding cheerful as ever. "We were just playing around... and got kinda carried away," she went on, when she saw Keiko's brows furrow in confusion.

"Okay..." The brunette briefly pondered what they could be joking around about until it turned out with them looking like that, but decided not to prod into the matter any further. Well, unless anything bad happened to them, then she was just glad they were okay.

"Anyway, I thought you might be in need of some assistance or something... since you did take a long time making that tea." Which had gone cold, she noticed.

"Yeah, I was talking with Kurama here and we lost track of time." Botan turned the redhead who seemed as if he was holding back a smirk. "Right?"

"Yes," the fox responded calmly, despite the mirth and amusement dancing through his eyes, "We were."

"Oh." Keiko retrieved a bag of chips from the kitchen counter. "Well, alright then. You guys should come and watch the movie with us. You're missing a lot of scenes."

Botan let out a laugh. "Sure, in a sec."

The brunette nodded her head, before sauntering out the kitchen. Kurama and Botan waited as the sound of her footsteps gradually disappear.

The girl heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought we were goners!" She peered at the redhead who was, for some reason, languidly retrieving a cake from the fridge. "We really need to be careful next time. What if they find out and..."

"I don't particular mind them knowing about us," Kurama cut her short, turning towards her. "Besides, it's not exactly them that you're worried about. It's Koenma, is it not?"

She bit her lip. He always knew how to read through her. Not that it was that hard though.

"Yeah, well... he would kill me if he finds out."

"Then I'll kill him."

That was a lie, she knew. Although the redhead never admitted it, she knew he cared, maybe a little, about the Reikai prince.

"Botan."

The sound of her name passing his lips caught the ferry girl's attention and she looked up at him. She was surprised to see him at the kitchen entrance.

"What?"

For whatever reason, he smirked.

"You tasted really good, by the way," was all he said, as he sent a playful wink her way, before turning and stalking out the door.

Botan couldn't have been redder her entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 6**

"I want you."

"But, you can't have me."

"And why not?"

"Because I want _you_ to give in to me first." There was a pause. "Besides, Koenma's another problem."

"Ugh." He sounded desperate and irritated at the same time. "I don't know how much longer I can take of this. I need to have you as my own."

"Like I said, I want you to give in first," she repeated her words from before, "If you really can't stand it anymore, then beg. Beg for me to let you fuck me," she whispered in his ear, bringing a shiver down his spine.

A dark chuckle erupted from his throat. "Contrary to your beliefs, my dear, I am certain I will have _you_ on your knees instead, and that I can surely defeat you at this... game." He purred, nuzzling his nose against the skin of her cheek, "I'm very good in seduction, if you must know."

She pushed him off when he tried to kiss her neck. "Not more than I am," she said, straddling him and rocking against his erection, a smirk tugging at her lips as he hissed in pleasure, "Besides, you seem to be losing it lately." That much was evident in the way he would try to push her against the wall and take whatever he could get whenever there was no one else.

"Not more than you are," he mimicked her, grabbing her hips and digging his nails into the plump mounds, "Admit defeat, Botan, and we can both be relieved of this torture," he growled, low and dangerous, as he dragged his teeth across her smooth neck. "You're trembling. Do you want me _that_ bad?"

"Kurama..." She tugged a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to meet her gaze. "You're one to talk. You get a hard on just from me sitting next to you."

His laugh sounded dark and lustful as it echoed in the room. "Sweetheart," His hold around her butt tightened slightly, "I get a hard on just from seeing you."

An involuntary moan left her lips at his words. "Oh, Kurama... You have no idea what you do to me..."

"I have a pretty good idea," he joked, as his fingers slid inside her panties, stroking her sex in a teasing circular motion. "You're so wet, I know you want this as bad as I do. So, why the delay?" His voice dropped lower, the playfulness from before pushed aside as he sounded terribly desperate, "I need you. **Now.** "

"... Yusuke's bedroom doesn't really seem like a good option."

"Botan..."

"And like I said before, there's still Koenma. What if he figures out about us? What would he do then? There's consenquences to this kind of relationship. It's forbidden... and we shouldn't be doing this."

"And yet here we are," he pointed out, a warm hand traveling upwards to cup her soft breasts, "And to hell with him. We can do whatever we want. I never let anyone get in the way of what I desire, and I will not let Koenma take you away from me."

"... You make it sound as if we're serious."

He was silent.

"Aren't we just playing games?"

"... I don't see it that way," he finally responded.

"Kurama..."

"Do you? Do you think this is all a game?" She saw hurt reflected in his eyes, and couldn't help but bite her lip.

"No, of course not," she quickly said, "It's just... I thought you just wanted me for sex..."

For the first time ever, he snorted at her. "I would never do that to you," he told her, his expression serious.

"Oh..." Her eyes softened. "Sorry..."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"That you're sorry."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to fuck you so hard you forget your name," His words sent a shiver of delight down her spine, and her legs quivered slightly as he stared at her intently. "How long are we going to keep this up, Botan? How long are you going to torture me like this? I-I don't know how much more I can take. The sexual tension is unbearable, it's driving me crazy."

She parted her mouth, only to be cut short as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I want you, Botan... I love you... And I need to claim you as my mate." Now. Right now. He needed that right now more than anything.

"Kurama..." She sighed. "Please don't get me wrong. I-I think I love you as well... but... I just don't want something bad to happen to us, much more to you."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"But..."

A knock suddenly sounded at the door, followed by Yusuke's voice, "Hey? You guys alright in there?"

Shit.

Interrupted.

Yet again.

Kurama heaved an exasperated sigh as he got off of Botan, and the ferry girl went up and stood from the bed. He enjoyed the view of her swaying hips as she strolled towards the door, opening it and letting Yusuke in.

"My, Yusuke," Kurama spoke amusedly, espite the supressed anger in his voice, and tried to hide all his frustrations behind a calm facade, "I see you have gotten better at knocking."

Yusuke shot a death glare at him, but his eyes were directed on Botan's form, as she excused herself out the room. He inwardly sighed. Just when they were discussing some very important matters, too.

But, never mind. The conversation was merely delayed, not ended. He could talk to her again. Although, he wasn't sure if he could hold back next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 7**

"Botan."

The sudden presence of someone else in her kitchen caused her to almost drop the plate of delicious chocolate cake in her hands. However, sensing who it was and recognizing the energy pattern, the ferry girl didn't feel any fear and merely wondered why and how he could be here.

"Kurama!" she cried out in surprise, as she turned to look at him. He stood there, leaning one arm against the doorway, and staring at her with an amused smirk attached to his lips. "W-what are you doing here?" she managed to ask, inwardly pondering to herself how long he'd been watching her.

"Well, I haven't seen you lately, so I've been missing you a lot," he answered, eyeing her as she placed the cake on the kitchen counter. "You didn't come and visit me like you used to as well, so I couldn't help but wonder if you've forgotten all about me."

She gave him an incredulous look, despite knowing the last part of his sentence was meant as a joke. "So you came all the way here?" she inquired in a disbelieving tone, studying his form as he went and strolled up to her. He took one of the stools she'd laid against the kitchen counter, and proceeded to sit on it.

He didn't respond with words, didn't even acknowledge her with a nod of his head, merely grabbed her by the waist, and with a tug, pulled her closer to him instead. She felt him lay his head on her stomach, and although he said nothing, that was all the answer she needed.

"How did you get in here?" she questioned yet again, staring at him as he nuzzled his nose against the fabric of her satin shirt. She wore nothing underneath, and couldn't help but shiver as he started to take off the buttons.

With his teeth.

He stopped just a moment to look up at her, the corners of his mouth curling upwards into a lopsided grin. "I sneaked in." He shifted his eyes to the buttons of her shirt, continuing his efforts to undress her, "I am a professional thief, after all."

"Was," she pointed out, a light pink blush creeping up her cheeks as he halted his ministrations until the bottom half of her was undone.

"You're not wearing any panties," he tried to say normally, but his attempts were futile as a growl involuntarily erupted from his lips. "Naughty girl, aren't we?"

"So?" she half snorted, although the effect clearly wore off as her blush darkened slightly, "I don't see why you're in any position to complain. You seem to be enjoying the view."

"I am," he admitted, without a moment of hesitation, catching her off guard as he pulled her to his lap, leaving her no choice but to straddle him. Not that she minded, anyway. He then lifted his gaze to her red face. "Very much actually."

Botan was suddenly reminded of something else.

"My cake..."

"... can wait," he cut her off, hands trailing upwards her body. For a moment, she thought he was going for her breasts, but then, he grabbed her shirt instead, fingers merely inches from her chest. Growing impatient, Kurama ripped the shirt off, ignoring her yelp as buttons fly off, falling to the floor.

"No bra, either," he remarked, before moving his hands to cup her breasts. He massaged them gently, until he felt her nipples grow taunt against the skin of his palm. "Very naughty girl indeed," and then, he dove in, kissing between her cleavage before trailing his lips to one rosy bud. She gasped as she felt him suckle around her sensitive tit, his mouth parting lightly to allow his teeth to nip at it gently.

Her hands instantly flew to his head, tugging and gripping on his crimson strands as his wet yet hot tongue darted out, circling teasingly around her nipple, before flicking furiously up and down. His skillful mouth quickly reduced her to a shivering mess.

"Ah... Kurama..." she moaned, as he averted his attention to the other bud, pulling the same technique as he did before. Growing tired of being idle, one of his hands traveled downwards from her spine to her hips, squezing lightly as he reached the plump skin, whilst the other one stealthily trailed to her damp core, causing her to jerk in surprise and tighten her vice like grip on his hair. It almost hurt, but the fox didn't mind.

"We didn't finish our important discussion," he muttered against her smooth skin, as he placed open mouth kisses down her stomach, the ferry girl arching her back to grant him easier access.

Botan had to stifle back a cry and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down as he abruptly grabbed her knees in an almost harsh manner, tugging them upwards until they wrapped around his neck, the action taking her by surprise as he bent her over until she was upside down. She nearly thought she would fall down head first on the cold, hard floor but Kurama held her safe, his hands holding her by the hips to keep her still. He was being so eager, her whole body was beginning to quiver.

Realizing she had yet to acknowledge his words with a reply, the ferry girl tried her best to let her own out, "Ah, um, yeah, I thought about that and..." Her sentence were cut short as Kurama suddenly kissed her sex. "A-anyway," she had to gulp before she could go on, "... and I came to a... Ah... conclusion that..." He was making it real difficult for her to think, much less speak when he was eating her out like that.

"Yeah?" he prodded her to continue, his voice slightly muffled as he proceeded to thrust his tongue in and out of her, her juices flowing out and dripping down his chin, "Go on."

She almost hated him for saying that. He was maddening. How was she supposed to talk when he was doing _that_? But, it felt too good. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop.

A hard suck on her sensitive clit caused her breath to hitch, and in an instant, one of her legs instinctively hooked around his head, pulling him impossibly deeper, "That... that I want this to be more than just... a lustful relationship... I want us to be..." A thing. An item. But, she couldn't say that. Partly because he was lapping her up, but mostly for the reason it was too embarrassing for her to utter out.

Fortunately, he caught on to what she meant, and surprisingly, halted his ministrations to stare at her. "You mean like... a couple?" She nodded her head. "An actual couple?" he asked again for confirmation. He received another nod.

He was silent, and this gave her the advantage to shift into a normal position. Her head felt slightly dizzy as she unwrapped her legs from his head, and straddled them around his waist, and for a moment, she wondered if it was because of the overwhelming pleasure (which had promptly stopped), or if it was the blood circulating in her brain for being upside down for too long. Still, as she heard him chuckle, that small question no longer lingered in her little mind.

"Is that okay?" she inquired in a low and almost inaudible voice, as he fixed an unreadable stare on her face, "If you don't want to, I understand..."

"No, I do." He shook his head. "I do." A warm smile found its way to Kurama's charming features, but she could only look at it for a brief second, before he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'd love that very much."

"Oh." She almost didn't expect that. "I thought..."

"I did tell you I love you, did I not?"

"... Yes, you did." But she didn't think he would accept that easily. "I just... I mean, I _assumed_ that you weren't ready for a relationship because, well, I assumed yet again that you've never been in one. At least, not a serious one anyway... and..." She stopped her ramblings to inhale a deep breath, "... and I-I want the real thing. I don't want to play..."

"I'm ready," he cut her off, grinning at her amusedly as she gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"I said, I'm ready."

"... For real?"

"Yes."

Oh.

"Well, okay then." She paused as a thought occured to her. "Although, you should really head back home. It's getting really late and I heard from Keiko you're having exams tomorrow so..."

"I know," he said, cutting her short. "I should probably take my leave now, I know."

Contrary to his words, he never left. He stayed with her the whole night.

.

.

.

The next morning, Kurama was gone. And when Botan checked into the kitchen, she realized that the cake still laid there on the kitchen counter, completely forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 8**

It was one of those days again.

Admittedly, Kurama was a very healthy boy, even for a human, and almost never got sick, not even something as common as a fever or a flu. But today was another one of those dreadful days, where in a one out of a hundred percent, he was actually suffering from a bloody goddamn fever.

He couldn't help but sigh heavily as he laid there, under the covers, with a face as red almost as his hair. His mother had gone out to buy him some medicines, and wouldn't take no for an answer when he told her not to. He hated taking them, as much as he loathed causing his mother any trouble.

To make things worse, he hadn't seen Botan lately. She hadn't came back since that night they spent together at her apartment. He thought that now that they were in a real and serious relationship, they would somehow find a time and a way to finally relieve themselves of the sexual torture they had been experiencing for the past few months. But, now that they _were_ a couple, the sexual tension had grown to become more unbearable, and the carnal urges to take the ferry girl was growing stronger with each day that passed by, to the point he was even beginning to conjure up dirty thoughts in his head during learning periods.

Although, he figured and understood that she was probably busy with ferrying dead souls. He was partially at fault, too, considering he had been busy with school matters these days. Fortunately, today he didn't have to deal with them, but unfortunately, he was stuck with a fever.

The door slowly creaked open, and with a loud and exasperated groan, Kurama forced himself to turn in his bed to look at whoever it was that had disturbed the peace and silence in his room. Although, upon meeting eye contact with a pair of amethysts, he swiftly propped himself at the elbows, sitting up a little. How did she get in? The window was close, and his mother was gone... Whatever. It didn't matter. She was here, that was what important.

"Hey," Botan greeted with a toothy grin. He noticed she held a small bag in her hands. "Judging from that groan earlier, I assume you're not in any mood to see me?" she playfully said, and tilted her head at him, as she walked her way to his bed.

"I-I..." He was finding it hard to speak. "I-I, um, I thought it was someone else." His startled expression was replaced by a mixture of a relieved and joyful look, as she gently eased him back to the bed, telling him to rest and lie down. "I'm glad to see you," he said warmly, with a loving smile as he took her hand in his.

The ferry girl felt a blush creep its way up her cheeks at the simple contact. "Yes, and so am I." She cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her nervousness, but he seemed to notice, as his hand lightly squeezed hers, "I finally succeeded in forcing Koenma to let me take a day off to visit you."

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. And I... kinda told him about us," she abruptly added. Kurama was on the verge to sit up again, when she pushed him back to the bed once more.

"Wow." He was surprised and overjoyed at the same time, though he wasn't sure which emotion he felt stronger. But, it was fairly good news. Nevertheless, he hadn't thought she had actually went up and revealed their relationship to the Reikai prince. "How come?"

She gave a light shrug of her right shoulder. "I was getting tired of hiding it from him. Plus, he's been suspecting that there's something going on between us for awhile now, anyway. So it was only a matter of time before he'd find out. And I'd rather tell him about it myself than let him be informed by any other so-called reliable source." She made quoting signs at the words "so-called reliable" to emphasize her point.

"And? What did he have to say about it?"

He earned another shrug, except this time, there was a small smile touching her pink lips. "He said he was surprised, but he kinda expected it and that he was... happy for us." She paused. "To be honest, I didn't think he would actually support our relationship. I mean, I was certain he would have me banished from Reikai and you, thrown into Reikai prison."

"But, he didn't." Kurama heaved a sigh of relief. At least, he didn't have to engage in a bloody war with Reikai. Although, Enma Daioh was most definitely a sore problem, the fox demon was sure that Koenma would try to keep it a secret from his father as best as he could.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the soft skin briefly, and smirking at the dark crimson shade that coloured the Botan's cheeks once again.

"Y-you should really get some rest," she stammered, reluctantly pulling her hand out of his grasp. She averted her eyes from his questioning gaze. "I, uh, I bought some water for you. In case you're thirsty. And some other things I figured you might need." She retrieved a bottle of mineral water as she told him this, placing it on his bed. "How's your fever?"

"Going down, I hope," he muttered, rolling his eyes slightly. This caused the ferry girl to let out a laugh.

"You don't really like fevers, huh?"

His mouth formed a deep scowl. "No." He hated how it made him feel all weak and fragile, and not to mention, very nauseous at times.

"Well, rest assured. Cause Botan is here!" she joked, and playfully saluted him, grinning toothily as she managed to elicit a chuckle from him.

"Okay," he merely responded, with a smile attached to his face - which quickly felled when she all of a sudden stood up from the bed. "Where are you going?" he inquired her curiously.

She whipped around to look at him. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was about to close the door." Because she realized she forgot to do that when she came in.

He stared at her for a moment. "Oh," he uttered out, before heaving a sigh of relief. Good. He thought she was leaving him. How childish of him. "Sure, go ahead."

Botan blinked at him, but then, nodded her head and strolled for the door. "Where's Shiori, by the way?" she questioned, just as she shut the wooden material close. She turned and made to walk towards the bed again.

"She went out to buy me some medicine," he answered. "I told her it was useless but she insisted and..."

His voice trailed off when the girl suddenly tripped on her feet and felled.

Right on his lap.

Or more specifically, the bulge in his pants.

Awkward silence hung in the air.

Botan, embarrassed and horrified by her mistake, quickly pushed herself off of him, moving at a speed of a lightning bolt, and nearly falling of the bed in doing so. She stared wide eyed at Kurama, whose head was directed downwards, with his red bangs covering his eyes. Her face flushed bright red.

"S-sorry..." Good lord, he was probably thinking of pulling her down the bed and fucking her senseless. He always was. He wasn't a pervert, but with the sexual tension hanging painfully in the air, she could take a lucky guess. "Kurama, I..."

She was cut off when he abruptly took her by the shoulders, promptly pulling her closer to him. She almost jumped at the contact, but continued to watch him. His breathing was labored, and his hands were quivering. Then, when he finally lifted his head, she could finally see his eyes. So full of heat. Lustful. Predatory. And he looked like he could strip her naked under his hungry and unwavering gaze.

She wished.

"You really shouldn't have done that;" he whispered, voice hoarse, as he averted his eyes from her. An audible gulp sounded from him as her warm hand cupped his cheek.

"It wasn't on purpose," she murmured, but inched closer to him. He looked up at her, nearing as well, and growling at the light brush of his upper lip against her lower one. She nuzzled their noses together, before slamming her mouth to his. Her hand found residence in his red mane, tugging lightly at the silky strands, getting turned on by the sound of his groan, muffled in the kiss.

Kurama felt his control gradually slipping away, as she straddled him, legs hooking over his waist, and her sex pressing against the large bulge constricting in his pants. She rocked back and forth, breathy pants leaving her honey dew lips at the sensation. Unable to hold back anymore, the fox grabbed roughly at her hips, ignoring her cry as he flipped them over until she was on her back. He broke off the lip lock, pulling back to gaze at her.

She was beautiful as she lied there, staring at him with half lidded, lustful eyes and parted pink lips, her sky blue hair splayed all over the bed and her skirt slightly lifted to reveal a teasing view of the white panties that laid underneath. Beautiful. And so fucking sexy.

Pushing her shirt up first to reveal her upper body, he then procceeded to slide the skirt up a bit more so he could fully see her, smirking at the sight of her soaking underwear. Curling his fingers around the waistband of the panties, he pulled it down to her ankles in a swift motion, the ferry girl's back arching in anticipation of what was about to come. Her legs spread wider to allow him better access, which Kurama took as a chance for him to place open mouthed kisses along the skin of her right inner thigh. His hand trailed down teasingly down the left one, nearing her womanhood, only to stop abruptly at her pubic hair.

"Kurama..." Botan whined, irritation rolling off of her as an amused chuckle erupted from her lover's throat. She looked down to glare heatedly at him, and normally, the look would've been enough to set anyone on fire, but with him currently in control, it seemed more endearing than scary.

Without so much as giving her what she wanted, he started to move his lips upwards, nipping and parting his mouth to lick, forming a trail of saliva from her pelvis to her plump, yet still covered breasts. As Botan watched him give her more torturous teasing, she couldn't help but feel dominated. Although it was undoubtedly arousing as hell, she wanted to be the one in charge sometimes. Besides, _he_ was always the one touching _her_. She wanted to give something back in return.

With that though in her mind, the ferry girl reached a hand out and gently tugged at his hair so he would face her. He stared at her with a questioning eyebrow quirked up, wondering what she was up to. He made to ask her, when Botan, with a sudden newfound strength, flipped them over, surprising Kurama who had been too flabbergasted to move. Her shirt, that had been slid up before, cascaded down her torso smoothly to its original place, fulfilling its duty once again to cover most of her supple body.

"Botan, what are you..." His voice died down as she hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, yanking them down in a swift motion. Realization occured to him of what she planned to do, flecks of gold invading his emerald orbs as the girl leaned down to take off his boxer briefs with her teeth, the warm breath that filtered through the fabric straining his crotch making his erection throb in need. Once undone, his cock eagerly sprung out into the rather uncomfortable cold air in his room, growing harder as Botan sent the fox a sultry smirk.

Her hot, wet tongue quickly flicked out to taste, leisurely licked him from down to up. She parted her lips, taking the tip into her mouth. A groan of pleasure left him as she sucked gently, before lowering her head down to take all of him in.

"God, yes..." He growled huskily, one of his hands weaving itself through her sky blue locks and yanking a little as his lover bobbed her head up and down slowly at first, his mouth hanging open and back arching as a hot, wet, tight pleasure assaulted his senses. He felt her tongue flick at the slit of the head, causing a savage curse to involuntarily escape his lips, Botan's chuckle at the reaction making delicious reverberations that seemed to increase the pleasure. He tightened his hold around her hair, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to thrust into her mouth roughly as she increased her pace, bobbing her head wildly and sucking furiously on the throbbing organ.

He could feel it, he was so close, so _fucking close..._

Then, the sound of the door opening and the call of 'Shuichi' echoed in the house, causing his eyes that had drifted close due to the overwhelming sensations to snap open. Botan, who had been 'preoccupied' with his shaft, hurriedly slipped his cock out of her mouth, followed by a wet plopping sound. He was still rock hard, but, they couldn't do anything with his mother in the house...

He distinctively heard footsteps ascending the stairs, and managed to spare a brief glance af Botan who quickly caught on to whoever it was, and slipping her underwear back on. He, too, put his boxers on again, pulling his pants up, hands quickly buttoning and zipping the fabric, all the while trying to contain the frustration over the fact that they had been interrupted again. For the third time, for goodness' sake! He inwardly heaved an exasperated sigh as he realized that it was partially his fault for making a move at the wrong time, whilst he watched as Botan flopped down the bed, just as his mother, Shiori, opened the door.

"Oh? Botan-chan!" Shiori greeted cheerfully at the blue haired ferry girl, only to blink a moment later, as a thought occurred to her. "Eh... but how did you get in?" She didn't forget to lock the door, did she?

Contrary to her thoughts, Botan actually flew in one of the windows that was conveniently opened downstairs, since Kurama's were kept shut. But, realizing that such an answer would be considered weird to a human who knew nothing of Reikai's or Makai's existence, she decided on the most logical answer, or at least, the most logical she could find,

"The door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion," she stated, getting up on her feet and giving an apologetic bow.

"Oh, my! Was it?" Shiori giggled. "I'm so clumsy sometimes when Shuichi's sick. I get really worried about him, you know," she said, turning to look at the redhead with a smile, who returned the smile with his own. But why was he hugging a pillow on his lap? She wondered curiously before shrugging it off, and averting her gaze back to Botan. "Oh, Botan-chan! Don't worry about it. Of course, I'd welcome you into our home anytime! Since you're Shuichi's girlfriend now and all..." she teased, sending a playful wink at the blue haired girl.

Botan couldn't help but blush. "Y-you knew?"

"Why yes, of course! I'm the first person he told me about it!" Shiori said with an enthusiasm that could match a mother's at her son's wedding, giggling as her own child flushed pink in the face at her words.

"Mother..."

"Oh, Shuichi! No need to be so bashful..." the woman reprimanded, waving her hand dismissively at him, "And here I was, worrying that I wouldn't get any cute grandkids..."

Shiori continued to giggle as the blush on the lovers' face darkened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Kurama/Botan. There's always a little sexual tension between the both of them. But, sometimes, it's more than either of them can take.**

 **Carnal Desires**

 **Chapter 9**

At a table, sat six men, three of them could be recognized as Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, whilst the other three were their old time friends, Kaito, Kido, and Yanagisawa. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, refusing to join in what he called as "a stupid game" of poker with the other boys. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other, with the exception of Kurama and Kaito who were classmates, so they'd decided on a reunion at the Rokurokubi Mansion. It was 12:00 pm, the fox thought as he glanced at the clock. The girls were in the other room, most likely preoccupied with what they dubbed as a "private girls' talk where no boys are allowed to participate in", and most probably surrounded with snacks and a bag of chips and multiple cans of sodas.

He couldn't help but wonder what his lover was up to, as he leaned back in his chair, studying the set of cards in his hands.

"So, you and Botan, huh?"

Emerald orbs flicked up to meet Kaito's questioning gaze, surprised for a moment, before slowly shifting to Yusuke. The black haired detective sent him an ear to ear grin, to which he couldn't help but smile at. It was pretty obvious who informed Kaito of his and the ferry girl's relationship, and although Kurama was glad they didn't have to hide it anymore, Yusuke had been the one going around, spreading the news.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hiei's lips curled upwards into a smirk.

"Yes."

"Since when?" This time, it was Yanagisawa who asked.

"About three weeks ago."

"And yet, you still haven't taken her to a date," Kuwabara's voice chimed in, a finger pointed accusingly at his fox friend.

"I haven't had the time, Kuwabara," Kurama responded, looking up at the carrot top, eyes peeking from behind his cards. "We both had busy schedules."

"Had," Kuwabara echoed under his breath, "Then you might as well take her to one tomorrow. It's your first, right?"

The redhead was silent, seeming to consider the idea, before breaking into a smile. "Yes, that would be lovely. Tomorrow it is."

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, creating a loud creaking sound that would've annoyed anyone, if they weren't used to it. Heads turned to peer at whoever it was that disrupted their conversation, and a second later, in came Botan in a loose black tank top, and pink denim shorts. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, before proceeding to stare at the guys.

"Botan." On instinct, Kurama got up to his feet, throwing the now forgotten set of cards on the table, as he strolled up to her. His eyes spared a fleeting glance at her long, porcelain legs before traveling up to her face. She pulled the cutest pout she could manage.

"I'm feeling drowsy..." she murmured, lifting her hand to her mouth as a yawn involuntarily escaped her lips. Kurama gazed at her, body turning into a rigid line as she wrapped an arm around his, bringing her breasts flushed against his elbow. At the back of his mind, he imagined her legs around his waist, her mouth on his lips, and her naked flesh pressed against the hard contours of his body as he finally entered her, the feel of her so good, so tight, so hot as she clamped her walls around his thick cock...

 _Stop. Not now._

He tried to push the dirty thoughts away for now, as he rotated his eyes to the right to peer at the others, a bright smile lifting up his lips despite the erotic images of Botan, wanton and writhing underneath him, persistently continued to plague his mind. Oh, if only he was Youko right now...

"Sorry, boys, but Botan's feeling a bit sleepy. I'm going to take her to room so she can get some rest," he managed to croak out. His voice sounded a little husky, but thank god, no one noticed, too engaged in their poker game to detect the change in his tone.

"Oh, sure, okay," came Yusuke's reply, his hand waving absent mindedly at the couple.

Bidding good night to their friends, he turned and exited the door, the ferry girl following behind him, still unwilling to let him go. Just as they walked three paces ahead, Kurama sensed a change in Botan's behavior as a soft giggle abruptly erupted from her throat. His eyes gaped down at her, the sultry smile and the heated look in her eyes catching him off guard.

"Finally, I have you to all to myself," she whispered, running her nimble fingers teasingly up his chest, smirking as she felt the muscles underneath flex at the touch.

Of course. He should have known it was an act.

* * *

The fox slammed her to the wall, greedily devouring her lips, as their tongues battled for dominance. Pearl white teeths bumped against each other, breathy pants leaving her lips and feral growls escaping his as he grabbed the back of her knees, hoisting her up, the ferry girl instinctively hooking her legs around his waist. One of his hands released her knee to blindly search for the doorknob, and once found, he turned it quickly, kicking the door shut as they entered. He flopped them down to the bed, finally breaking off the kiss to remove her tank top, blunt nails accidentally scraping against her skin as he ripped the fabric to shreds. He slid a hand to her back, unhooking her black bra, and swiftly throwing the annoying undergarments out of the way.

Botan let out a giggle at the display, growing wetter at his impatience. "Someone's eager..." she teased, although she herself wasn't sure how long she could hold out.

Dark, hazy, and lustful emerald eyes snapped up at her, flecks of a smoldering gold studying her. "I can't help it," Kurama said, with a smirk, voice deeper and lower, and definitely huskier, as his gaze trailed downwards to her heaving chest, the rising motion of up and down almost as if begging for him to touch, "I've been holding back for so long." And it had gone for too long. He couldn't stand the torture anymore. Tonight, he would have her for sure.

She didn't respond with words, one hand reaching to tug harshly at his collar and pull him for another breathtaking kiss. She felt his tongue dove into her mouth, and his hands fumbling with her shorts, before yanking it down, along with her panties in a swift motion. She let out a loud muffled cry of pleasure as his rough fingers instantly infiltrated her core, whilst hers hurriedly took off the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, the white clothing falling limply to the floor as she ran her hands along his skin, the tip of her rosy nails scraping from his abs to his sculpted chest. A satisfied smirk tugged at her pink lips as he pulled apart to let out a groan, leaving a thin trail of saliva down her chin.

"Botan..." he whispered, gazing at her intently, only to throw his head back and hiss in pleasure, eyes closing as her fingers suddenly found his left nipple, massaging ever so softly. Her other hand quickly glided down to the bulge in his pants, palming his throbbing erection through the fabric. He bit back a moan, eyelids fluttering open to stare hungrily at the smirking ferry girl. A feral growl erupted from his throat, that seemed to rumble through her whole being, as he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her sex, emitting a wet, plopping sound. This time, it was his turn to smirk as her back arched, the quirk on her lips falter as a whine left her. She glared at him, but his smirk merely broadened. With one hand, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, as his other one trailed down to remove his belt. Once undone, he pushed his pants down to his ankles, but leaving his boxer briefs on as he let go of her wrists, only to wrap the belt around them. Moments later, she felt a sharp tug on her wrists, and she turned her head up, releasing a loud groan at the sight that greeted her.

He had tied her up.

With his belt.

God, that's so arousing.

She tested the restrainsts, tugging yet again, only to wince at the belt bit into her wrists. It must be really tight. She gulped audibly, before turning to gaze at her lover. He was already staring at her darkly, with a predatory grin attached to his lips.

"Imagine," he whispered into her ear, parting his mouth and darting his tongue out to lick the sensitive skin, "Being fucked while you're tied up like this..." he growled. She felt a tingling sensation as he teasingly, yet slowly, track his nails from her elbow up to her wrists. "Does that turn you on?"

"Yes..." she panted out, her clit throbbing at his words.

She watched as he gripped her by her butt, lifting her bottom half slightly in the air, before moving his hands upwards to wrap her legs around his broad shoulders. He eyed her most sensitive area, licking his lips at the sight of her sex glistening with arousal. Without wasting any second longer, he delved his head in, relishing in the loud cry he managed to elicit from his lover as his tongue flicked to meet her core. God, she was sweet...

"Ah, Kurama... slow down a little... What if... somebody hears us..." But, her pleas felled on deaf ears, as he ignored her request, going faster and faster as he lapped at her entrance. Her loud cries of pleasure turned into sharps gasps as he tilted his head, furiously flicking his tongue against her sensitive nub, and his fingers lightly digging into her thighs. Her back arched as he wrapped his mouth around her clit, sucking hard and pulling back, before delving his tongue in and out of her in quick, little strokes. He continued this for some time, before stopping abruptly, letting go of her legs, which felled limply to his sides.

"You ready?" he asked in a hoarse voice, as he positioned his shaft along her entrance. She resisted the urge to buck her hips as he teased her, merely rubbing the tip between her lips, "Do you want this?"

"Yes," she answered in a heavy pant. She was as ready as she could ever be. She needed this. He needed this. She bit on her mouth, teeth grinding against her lower lip as he slowly, and gently, slid his cock inside her, her body quivering as he entered her inch by inch.

 _Finally..._

He planned to go slow at first, but as the feel of her warm, tight hole wrapped around his bulging cock invaded his senses, he quickly lost control, wasting no time in thrusting into her in deep and fast strokes, relishing in her cries of pleasure that rivalled his own loud groans as he pumped in and out of her. _God. Fuck. She felt so good. So tight..._ He could do fuck her all night and never tire of it.

"Love... you feel so good... so hot... tight..." he growled, low and dangerous, as his fingers wove itself into her hair, tugging almost in a harsh manner as he pulled her head back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She moaned in response, bucking her hips wildly to meet his thrusts. He pumped faster, the bed creaking and slamming against the wall with each thrust, threatening to break at the brute force. His teeth lightly grazed her smooth throat, biting down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. She shakily screamed as he hoisted her legs up his shoulders again, allowing his cock to drive deeper into her. He sucked on the spot he nipped, before pulling back to trail his lips up her jawline, following the track until he reached her ear. He licked, grinning as she groaned out his name, and demanded him to go faster, deeper, harder. He claimed her lips with his own, muffling her cries as he quickened his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating in the room as he relentlessly slid in and out of her.

Botan broke off the kiss, mewling loudly as waves after waves of pleasure rocketed through her body. She could feel every inch of him slide in and out of her, crying out everytime the tip of his cock rubbed harshly against the sensitive spot inside her. Oh god, oh god, oh god... She was so close, so close...

 _KuramaKuramaKurama-_ she chanted over and over again in pure ecstasy, nails gripping at the sheets, as she came, her orgasm overriding her senses as she cried out his name one last time. He felt her walls clamp tightly around him, a savage curse escaping his lips as he squirted his hot seed inside her, coming at the same time as the ferry girl, his thrusts slowly and gradually growing stagnant as the rode their highs together.

He pulled out of her in a wet pop, a whine leaving her at the lost feeling she earned in return. He shifted to his side, hooking his arms around her and enveloping her in a tight embrace, as the two tried to regain their breaths.

"God, that was a long time coming..." Botan mumbled as she caught her breath, and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. He instinctively drew her closer.

"Yes... and it was certainly the best I've ever had..." Kurama whispered, placing a loving kiss at the top of her forehead, a chuckle erupting from his throat as he pulled back to see a dark shade colouring the girl's cheeks.

"You're just saying that..." she murmured, and quickly tried to avert her eyes away in an attempt to avoid his gaze. But he would have none of that. He swiftly reached to cup her chin, forcing her to face him.

"I mean it," he said, all playfulness aside, as a serious expression took on his features, "It feels a lot better doing it with someone you love..."

Her mouth curled upwards into a timid smile, her cheeks tinting pink in what he could only assume was shy pride. "Yes... it does..."

"Are you going to sleep?" he inquired as he watched her eyes drift close. The smile on her face broadened a little.

"No."

"Then, do you want another round?" he playfully added, although he couldn't deny that he would like that. But then, he realized he was willing to do about anything, as long as it was with her. A warm smile lifted up his lips as she placed a soft kiss on his chin, and shook her head.

"No... It sounds like a really great... and sexy idea... but," She paused to lie her head on his chest, a contented sigh leaving her as she felt him tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, "... I want to enjoy this a little longer..."

 _Cuddling._ He never did that with anyone, but with Botan, anything was possible. Just lying here with her in his arms was enough.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, pulling back to kiss her affectionately on her nose, his gaze loving, romantic as he stared at her. And she felt her heart swell with joy.

"I love you too."

The lovers rested the whole night in each other's arms.

 **Fin.**


End file.
